This invention relates to water wave energy transducers for converting tidal and wave motions of water bodies such as oceans, seas and relatively large lakes, having such tidal and wave motions, into controlled mechanical movements such as rotational motion suitable for driving a variety of mechanisms, such for example as an electrical generator. A variety of such transducers have in the past been evolved in an attempt to make use of the extensive tidal and wave energies available along all shorelines. Such energy conversion apparatus, such for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,125, generally employ a float arranged on the surface of the water with the float coupled to some mechanism which is driven as a result of the upward and downward motion of the float. These prior art devices are actuated in response to the upward and downward movement of the water surface on which the float rides. They, however, do not accommodate the myriad of other motions of the water, such as inshore and offshore movement of the waves, as well as the currents and cross-currents generally present.